


Things Between the Two Guys I Love the Most

by KrymshelAngel



Series: Love is... [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Arin has seen all the signs and is tired of it, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Secret Crush, Some mature talks, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun and Arin are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: Arin couldn’t believe how she missed all the signsaka Arin realized she’s been third wheeling all her lifepart 2 of that  “hey, I think your brother is so hot but I can’t tell you because we’re best friends”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Love is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159490
Comments: 17
Kudos: 190





	Things Between the Two Guys I Love the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the part 2 and Arin’s POV~ A bit late for some but Happy Valentines Day <3

"So, Yeonjun hyung," Soobin said, trying to open up a conversation with her brother.

  
  


Yeonjun looked up at him, lips slightly quirking at the edges, and Soobin had gotten this sudden, pitiful image of a blushing face and uneasy eyes.

  
  


Arin gave them a weird look. They were all lounging out by their living room, eating junk as Arin tried to decide on which movies and series they should watch. Arin’s best friend, Soobin, who always hangs out at their house, was looking quite _pathetic_ , trying to talk to her twin whilst not staring at him. 

  
  


It was _painfully awkward_ to watch.

  
  


"Uh," Soobin said hurriedly, face flushing red. "Uh, how’s the team going? You still playing? Uh? Practicing and stuff?"

  
  


Yeonjun snorted softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, I still play. I could use extra credits for, you know … I mean I have my dance scholarship but… well, either way, both would leave me quite sweaty” he sighed, picking at a can of pringles and shamelessly shoving three pieces into his mouth.

  
  


"That sounds…horrible..."

  
  


"It is," Yeonjun agreed, looking up to meet Soobin’s gaze with a playful smirk on his face. "Unless you’re the type of person who likes getting all sweaty."

Arin, sitting beside him, could see how Soobin pressed his legs together and felt the bolt of heat flashing through her best friend’s body.

  
  


"You should come watch me at my game tomorrow if you want," Yeonjun said, his voice neutral. 

  
  


Arin could roll her eyes at the scene as Soobin nodded, taking a long gulp of cola. “Uh, yeah, I could—I could totally—uh—”

  
  


"Of course Soobin should go! He promised to watch me cheer." Arin interrupted suddenly, her voice squeaking, "Your game plays are boring anyway."

  
  


“I’m just asking and that’s for Soobin to decide.” Yeonjun shrugged, unconcerned. “Besides, Soobin would still watch the game, your cheers are not the main event anyway. What’s the difference?”

  
  


God, Yeonjun _thinks_ he’s so _hot_. 

  
  


Arin _is not_ going to survive this, she’s _not_. 

  
  


Why the heck—why did she think that this was gonna be a good idea? And why did she _think_ that sitting in _between_ them would stop Soobin’s flustered and pining gazes? 

  
  


This was a _terrible_ idea. 

  
  


She’s _supposed_ to be used to it. She struggled with this _everyday_. But somehow, these days… it had been absolutely _horrible_.

  
  


Fuck, Arin could _totally_ and _easily_ see how hard Soobin is _crushing_ on her brother and if she could, she would never want to see Soobin pining over Yeonjun _ever_ _again_.

  
  


Arin bets Soobin would grow a boner soon and if he does, it is _absolutely_ going to _ruin_ their friendship.

  
  
  


"So...for the sake of asking…” Arin faced Soobin, rolling her eyes at her best friend’s _obvious_ inner turmoil. “Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" 

  
  


"Was thinking about it... Hyung, are you playing?"

  
  


"Wha—huh? Yeah, yeah, of course I am."

  
  


"Well, then I’m definitely coming," Soobin said, eyes glancing up to catch on Yeonjun’s—and was she imagining it or were Soobin’s eyes _darker_ than normal? "Wouldn’t want to miss a chance to see you in your sweaty uniform."

  
  


Yeonjun laughed a little too loudly to be casual, face warm under the force of his blush.

  
  
  


God, _Soobin’s so obvious. Arin could barf._

  
  


The thing about Choi Soobin is that Arin has pretty much known that her best friend had a thing for her twin brother for _years_.

  
  


Well, obviously not just years because Soobin first met them when Yeonjun and Arin were eight and Soobin was like, seven. Soobin probably was in love with her twin brother for almost his _whole life_.

  
  
  


Arin can distinctly remember their first meeting back on their pre school playground, when Arin’s bully classmates were crowding her and she’s pretty sure that all boys in preschool hated her but turns out kids are just petty like that. 

  
  


So Soobin may have been seven years old when Arin thought he would be the love of her life.

  
  
  


What the _heck_ was she thinking?!

  
  
  


In Arin’s defense, Soobin was the only guy nice to her with exception to her twin brother, Yeonjun. Soobin had been eating with her during break times and doesn’t care when food flies out of her mouth due to her missing front teeth.

  
  


And Soobin was the quiet type! He isn’t like her brother who jumps all over the place and shouts whenever they’re talking. Arin could talk to Soobin all day and he would just hum.

  
  


Arin might’ve told her parents that she found her _‘knight and shining armor_ ’ and Yeonjun would then randomly pull her hair all the time and she would always think Yeonjun’s just jealous of her long hair — she still thinks Yeonjun’s jealous of her hair— but Arin had no clue back then.

  
  


But, whatever. That was back when she thought Soobin’s the only nice person in the world.

  
  


Anyway, the main point is that Soobin, since then was, like, really _obvious_ with his—again, _painfully_ _obvious_ —crush on Arin’s twin brother and she might not have noticed it at first... but now? 

  
  


She _definitely_ knows it.

  
  


The thing is that Soobin doesn’t know how to hide his affection and this is a thing that Arin knows very well.

  
  


Oh, does Arin know this well.

  
  


Soobin might’ve _thought_ he’s subtle enough but those who have eyes would’ve seen Soobin’s googly eyes whenever Yeonjun was around.

  
  


The first time they met, Arin decided to give him a cookie as thank you for ‘saving’ her and Soobin’s acceptance of her friendship offer was by patting her cheek while having this cute smile of his — a gesture that now Arin thought was disrespectful — and was about to eat the cookie.

  
  


The cookie was then _snatched_ by her twin brother, Yeonjun, who thought that it was _okay_ to steal other kid’s food just because it’s from his sister.

  
  


The cookie that was _supposed_ to be their token of friendship.

  
  


Yeonjun, who was all playful and haughty, totally grabbed the cookie from an unsuspecting Soobin’s hand and ate it. Arin knew that her twin who snatched Soobin’s cookie was giving Soobin a bad, _bad_ first impression and was about to shout at her twin brother but then Soobin laughed.

  
  


He _laughed_ like what Yeonjun did was _entertaining_.

  
  


Arin never understood what was so funny about getting your cookie stolen and thought Soobin was laughing because of the messy way Yeonjun was eating it or maybe how Yeonjun engulfed the huge ass cookie in seconds.

  
  


Atleast, that’s what she thought _back then_.

  
  


And now that she thinks about it, it was the first sign that Soobin was _whipped._

  
  


When Arin was nine, she brought Soobin home and Yeonjun pretty much just _whisked_ Soobin away and kept interrupting their games until Arin started crying because Yeonjun was so mean. But then Yeonjun comforted her by giving her a piggyback and started acting as her horse.

  
  


“The great noble horse for Princess Arin!” Yeonjun would say, but then Soobin would say, 

  
  


“ _Shouldn’t a knight in shining armor have his own horse, too?”_

  
  


Arin would then happily agree and let Yeonjun play with them, totally _unaware_ of how Soobin smiled way too brightly when he hugged her twin or how Soobin then made sure that Yeonjun would come play with them whenever he visited. It was as if Soobin wanted _Yeonjun_ to be around all the time, playing with them whenever he played with Arin. 

  
  


_So much for being Arin’s playmate._

  
  


Arin, again totally _unaware_ , would then be happy because her best friend and her brother were getting along. Happy that the only two boys, she could ever tolerate, are _friends_.

  
  


And then there was this one time where Arin was eleven and Yeonjun broke her game console because Yeonjun decided to throw the joystick out of frustration and Arin decided that they should just never be allowed to play console games together. _Ever._

  
  


And Soobin would then tell her that, “Playing the console is boring and it’s bad for your eyes. Besides it could only be played by two people, don’t you think it’s better if we played all together?”, just to console her but she didn’t know back then, was that Soobin never cared about _her_ eyes. Soobin just felt sad for Yeonjun’s pitiful face while their parents scolded him for being mean to Arin and made sure that Arin would never hate on her brother.

  
  


It sure does work like magic because at one moment, Arin was crying over her broken joystick and after Soobin’s _magical_ words, she just felt bad for getting mad at Yeonjun.

  
  


There are more, but these are just the big ones in Arin’s life. In between those big events was, essentially, almost thirteen years worth of Soobin hanging at their house, playing her games, eating chips, eating ice creams then _Yeonjun_ stealing attention whenever Soobin was around because that’s just how he is, hogging Soobin to do “manly” activities like jumping on their furniture or jumping on Arin and Yeonjun’s beds— they used to share until they’re like twelve — and Soobin would just _agree._

_  
Now that she’s twenty and mature enough, everything just made a shit load of sense._

  
  


Soobin was a nice person at heart. Practically, an _angel_. If Soobin was a nice person by nature, he was much nicer to Arin. Soobin hardly ever said ‘no’ to Arin and would allow Arin to do whatever she wanted. 

Arin asked him to walk her to her classes because people kept bothering her and Soobin wouldn’t mind. She would casually hang on his arm just to annoy Soobin but then he wouldn’t really care — spoils the fun but, hey, Arin’s just really a clingy person.

Oh right, so that’s basically how Arin knew that Soobin had a thing for Yeonjun.  
  


Because no matter how nice Soobin was to Arin, he was much, _much nicer_ to Yeonjun.

Arin had twenty years of Yeonjun teasing her, cackling evilly —probably, though unlikely — as he made plans to make Arin cry (also not unlikely), and basically Yeonjun was a sorta life ruiner in the ‘I’m your annoying twin’ way. But Soobin would always, _always_ turn the tables and take Yeonjun’s side. He wouldn’t tell Arin directly but Soobin would somehow make it Arin’s fault while comforting her at the same time. 

  
  


_How was that possible?_

  
  


Arin would never know. 

  
  


All she knows is that Soobin is _absolutely_ in love with Yeonjun.

  
  


Arin _knows_ that Soobin — _probably_ — only started finding Yeonjun _physically_ attractive when she and Yeonjun were like, fifteen. In middle school, when Yeonjun started being active in dance and basketball. 

  
  


She would notice how Soobin would gulp whenever Yeonjun would raise and change his shirt, how his eyes would grow bigger whenever Yeonjun would sit beside him and how Soobin would just _stare_ at Yeonjun whenever he plays basketball, just gawking at him and would hardly even watch her. 

  
  


_Arin noticed everything._

  
  


Oh, she knew Soobin was _bi_ since she asked him about it and admitted that he thought Arin was really pretty when they were children— which nine year old Arin would appreciate — but Yeonjun just had to steal all the spotlight. 

  
  
  


Even if it was painfully obvious and even if Soobin didn’t turn out to be the knight in shining armor she hoped to be, it’s the funniest thing in the world to make fun of Soobin by subtly embarrassing him in front of Yeonjun by referencing Soobin’s crush as _subtle_ as possible. 

  
  


Like telling Soobin to hand Yeonjun his extra shirt after practice or taking a bit too long to change just to make sure Soobin and Yeonjun would have some _‘alone_ _time’_ together or that one time where Arin didn’t tell Soobin that Yeonjun was showering and told him that he could just walk into the bathroom.

  
  


Granted, Arin doesn’t really do subtlety well,(atleast that’s what she thinks— but then Soobin had always been oblivious) and Yeonjun kept on elbowing her in the side like he’s mad when Arin does these things, but it’s funny to see Soobin’s face turn that shade of red that fast.

  
  


It’s just kind of weird though because Arin will turn to Yeonjun with a big smile on her face and Yeonjun is kind of red too, along with his cheeks puffed up like a pancake that he is and Soobin instantly coos on that — because it really is kind of adorable — and actually tells Yeonjun he’s cute like it’s some fucking defense mechanism or something.

  
  


Nevertheless, Arin’s getting _tired_ of Soobin’s pinning.

  
  


But then lately, she started to notice some _changes_...

  
  


Sure, she knew Soobin’s crushing on — practically in love with — her twin, but it’s as if Yeonjun _also_ likes Soobin…

  
  


_Are they dating without her knowing?!?_

  
  


Like today, it was another weekend and Arin decided to call Soobin over to their house because their parents are out of town for the whole weekend and they had nothing better to do. So Arin figured that she and her best friend should take a couple of days to watch some series and movies they haven’t watched recently.

“Hey,” Arin greeted as she fumbled with the movies she had ready and waited for Soobin to take his seat on the couch “You up for our weekly quality bff time?”

“Uh, I guess?,” Soobin said, sounding strangely uncomfortable.

Then Yeonjun decided to join them a few moments after Soobin arrived — like always — and they both watched as Arin tried to pick out movies.

After that weird conversation about tomorrow’s game, she finally finished picking out a couple of movies and some series to binge watch through the whole night.

“Okay, I’m done choosing! Wait for me~ I have to change into my sweats, it’s more comfy.” Arin laughed as Soobin awkwardly shifted on their couch — another success on Arin’s subtle teasing — as if it’s his first time at their home. And so she left without any second thoughts only to come back to something suspicious...

  
  


Arin didn’t have supersonic hearing, so she couldn’t make out the exact words that Yeonjun and Soobin were saying. She caught some words here and there though, like, “... awkward… I don’t know…does Arin know I asked...”

  
  


But then Arin’s back and they just _stopped_ _talking_.

  
  


She just walked in, and obviously, both of them have just left this space in the middle for her.

  
From the way Yeonjun was running a hand through his hair and the shaky smile he greeted Arin with, it’s clear to see that he’s nervous about something. “What are we gonna watch first?”, he asked instead, clearly trying to not be suspicious.

  
  


Soobin looked extremely guilty about something, mouth drawn down and his eyebrows furrowed with worry, when Arin groaned.

  
  


“Really, Choi Yeonjun? Choi Soobin?” Arin huffed. Of course, they would do this. _Of course,_ Yeonjun and Soobin would actually keep it a secret from Arin if they were actually together. “Are you guys keeping secrets from me, now?”

  
  


“I—” Soobin was interrupted when Yeonjun decided to leave the room.

  
  


"I need to heat up some popcorn first," Yeonjun said, pushing himself away from the couch; his muscles standing out in this fitted shirt he’s wearing. Soobin looked like he’s trying not to swallow his tongue.

  
  


"Okay, hurry up, I wanna watch," she managed, though her voice was strained and more annoyed than normal.

  
  


Yeonjun gave Soobin one last lingering look before leaving for the kitchen and Arin can’t help it, okay? 

  
  


_She just can’t._

  
  


She tried her best to be _totally_ normal and uninterested during their interaction, but then it’s actually happening right in front of her face—and their flirting isn’t even really subtle this time — it was as if Yeonjun was inviting Soobin to sneak a good look at his flat ass as he walked past. And Soobin shamelessly — or is it unknowingly? — bit his lip as Yeonjun walked past, okay? 

  
  


It was _disgusting_ and she had _enough_.

  
  


"Dude, what the fuck?," Arin couldn’t help but blurt out as Yeonjun left. Soobin who jerked guiltily, spinning around to find her leaning up against the couch, kicking his shin, arms crossed over the front of her shirt. 

  
  


Arin could safely say that her face looked as sour as possible.

  
  


Soobin winced as if deciding to pretend he wasn’t just drooling over her brother. 

  
  


“What?,” he asked sheepishly, going for casual and missing by a mile. Arin gave him an unimpressed look. 

  
  


“What’s up?” Soobin tried anyways, “Want some chips?”

  
  


“No, I don’t want some chips,” Arin said, eyebrows furrowing. “I _want_ to _talk_ to _you_.”

  
  


"O...kay?," Soobin said slowly, fingers tapping against his lap nervously. "What do you want to talk about?"

  
  


"Yeonjun was really weird tonight, don’t you think?"

  
  


"Uh." Soobin looked like he’s gonna shit his pants, "Maybe?”

  
  


"And you know what? You’re being really weird too. What’s going on?"

  
  


Arin’s _definitely_ gonna find out if her best friend and her twin are dating without her _knowing_.

  
  


"Nothing," Soobin said, _too hastily_.

  
  


Arin doesn’t believe him. He’s _lying_ and she could tell from the way he shifted impatiently.

  
  


"Dude, seriously come on. I’m not going to be mad, just..” she took a huge breath before asking, preparing herself for the inevitable, “Are you dating my brother?"

  
  


“What?” Soobin coughed, face immediately flaring a bright red. 

  
  


That’s so much worse than what she was expecting. God, were they _really_ secretly dating? Without her knowing?!

  
  


“Of course not!”

  
  


Arin rolled her eyes. “Right, of course you’re not. Come on, I’m not an idiot!”

  
  


"But—"

  
  


"I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Is this why Yeonjun was acting weird lately? Is this why you guys are talking with your eyes all the time and all this hushed whispers when I’m not around?!”

  
  


"No—"

  
  


"Jesus. Choi Yeonjun! Come here!”

  
  


"No, no, okay please stop,” Soobin hissed frantically, because suddenly this is the worst thing that could happen. 

  
  


This is _just_ _horrible_. 

The amount of things that could go wrong are millions in number—

She knew that Soobin _liked_ Yeonjun but to find out that she’s been third wheeling _all the fucking time_?!

  
  


_And that they’re not telling her?!_

  
  


"Everything okay?" Yeonjun asked easily, suddenly entering their heated conversation. Soobin ran a hand over his face.

  
  


"I’m not an idiot," Arin said frustratingly, "Sooner or later, I’m going to find out you are getting boned by my best friend."

  
  


Soobin groaned at her statement and this just proved that she was so clearly _right_. 

  
  
  


"What? Soobin...," Yeonjun said and his voice actually sounded a little worried. 

  
  


_What the actual fuck._

  
  


_They really are together_

  
  


Arin isn’t a moron, okay? She hasn’t, like, convinced herself that Soobin would actually keep a secret _this big_ from her. Their relationship isn’t that low. They’re _best friends_ for fucks sake!

  
  


She would understand if Soobin was shy about admitting that he likes her twin. But?! To find out they’re actually dating?!? Behind her back?!

  
  


_That’s a different story._

  
  


Even so, when Yeonjun said Soobin’s name, Arin couldn’t help but notice how Soobin couldn’t stop himself from looking up; eyes meeting Yeonjun’s as if holding a secret ‘eye conversation’ that she couldn’t understand.

  
  


"See," Arin pointed out loudly, sounding furiously exasperated. "This is what I’m talking about! You guys keep making eyes at each other!"

Yeonjun blinked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion as his gaze snapped to his twin sister and that’s it. 

  
  


_That’s it._

  
  


Arin is going to stab Soobin and hide him under their coffee table until he dies. 

  
  


_For real._

  
  


This is not a drill.

  
  


Yeonjun’s face was flushing too, which is saying _something_ in itself because the only time Arin has ever seen him _this_ embarrassed was the time Soobin ate a popsicle that looked like a very enthusiastic blow job.

  
  


"It’s okay,” Arin said, hands waving wildly, her expression earnest. “It’s okay if you want to like date or make out or whatever. I just _wish_ you would have told me.”

  
  


She could feel Soobin’s pleading eyes back on her again, “Look, noona,” he said hoarsely. “Please stop talking. I truly appreciate the blessing, but we are _not_ dating.”

  
  


Arin paused for the first time since she started talking and it’s gotta be some sort of dramatic irony that she actually really believes Soobin now, when the damage was already done. It was as if she had this mind blowing realization that she was being dramatic for nothing.

  
  


"You’re not dating?"

  
  


"No," Yeonjun also answered, and that’s his amused voice. He’s fucking standing over there, being amused and Soobin was looking like he wanted to die.

  
  


_And it’s her fault._

  
  


"But you want to date him!," Arin said accusingly. Out of frustration? Embarrassment? She doesn’t know, she just want to get the truth out

  
  


"Maybe...," Yeonjun answered after a moment of hesitation.

  
  


Soobin’s head snapped up, mouth gaping open, believing he misheard him, but then Yeonjun was shifting slightly on his feet, one hand shoved nervously into the pockets of his jeans while the other still held the bag of popcorn.

  
  


"Wha—really?”

  
  


"I understand if you don’t—I mean I’ve liked you for so long… but Arin—."

"Holy shit," Soobin said. "Holy shit, are you serious? You— like asked me who’s my type. That’s—that’s— and I told you that it’s you! But you never— I mean you.. it was awkward and I thought—”

  
  


"It might be something you just said… I mean you told me I’m your type doesn’t mean you _like_ me or something like—," Yeonjun babbled continuously.

  
They both looked like blabbering fools.  
  


"Yeah, well, fuck, hyung if it wasn’t clear enough, _I like you_ ," Soobin told him, suddenly feeling a lot more confident.

Yeonjun bit his lip “I—,” he started, staring dazedly at Soobin. “I didn’t know. I’ve been. I’ve always liked you, honestly.”

And now, Arin is witnessing how _whipped_ they are for each other. God, she didn’t need to watch chick flicks tonight, it’s happening _right_ in _front_ of her.

“I can't believe you seduced my best friend.” Arin is not pouting. Arin is brooding. There is a difference. “I am disowning you. From now on, you are _so not_ my twin brother.”

“Actually,” Yeonjun said, now smirking, “He came on to me, I was just asking if you guys were dating that one time and he boldly told me that I’m his type. He basically seduced me.”

Arin looked at Soobin, horror on her face. “Is this true?”

“…yes?” Soobin said sheepishly, grinning at Yeonjun with a hopeful expression on his face.

“I can’t with you people!” Arin finally shouted, throwing her arms up in a gesture of defeat. “Here I was tired of Soobin’s pining and waiting for him to tell me that he likes Yeonjun only to find out that you guys _liked each other_ all along! What the actual _fuck!_ What a great twin brother and best friend you both are! And here, I thought you both are my best guys in the world!”

  
  
  


“Forgive me.” Soobin said, poking at Arin’s shoulder. “Forgive me.” He poked her harder, “Please.”

”We’re sorry...” Yeonjun pouted, also poking Arin.

  
  


“Oh my gosh, fine.” Arin grumbled, frowning at both of them. “But only because I saw this awkward conversation coming _years_ ago and it turned out I was right all along.”

It was then silent for a while, Arin huffing from all the drama that just happened.

  
  


“So what does this mean, then?” Soobin blinked, waiting for answers after the huge commotion.

  
  


“This means we date.” Yeonjun answered, grinning from ear to ear.

  
  


Arin could practically feel the love in the _suffocating_ room, both Soobin and Yeonjun’s. 

  
  


Well, Soobin and Yeonjun are both happy and that makes Arin happy, even if the only reason that Soobin is happy is because of her fucking twin brother, Yeonjun.

  
  


Whatever though, Arin’s cool with this.

  
  


"Okay," she then said anxiously, looking supremely uncomfortable as Yeonjun strided forward to where Soobin was sitting, coming up to sit on Soobin’s lap, throwing the popcorn bag onto their coffee table. "You know when I said it was okay for you guys to date and make out? That meant like—don’t be mushy and like, be comfortable in making out in front of me.”

  
  


"You have three seconds to get out of here, then," Yeonjun told her as he sat on Soobin’s lap, but Soobin only waited for a second before pressing their dumb smiles together.

  
  
  


_Arin mentally groans for her future._

**Author's Note:**

> So...Yeonjun POV left 👀 
> 
> Here’s the part 2 of Happy Valentines Day from me, your resident cliche fluff yeonbin fic writer 😔✊
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed... I didn’t check to edit pls forgive T-T...I hope you enjoyed it! :)) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 I’m still a bb writer and fragile 😅
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
